For the First Time
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Camille never met Logan, until that one day at the coffee shop.  Don't worry, Big Time Rush still exists, in my storyline, Camille and Logan just never met.  Based on the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift.  Logan/Camille
1. The Coffee Shop

Well, if you couldn't tell already, this story is complete inspired by Taylor Swift's Mine. That song is so awesome! =)

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

January 21. The day Camille first laid eyes on him and the day that will be in her memory until the day she dies.

Just following her daily routine, she had stopped by the coffee shop for a cup of coffee before work. It was just a normal day until she noticed _him_. She didn't recognize him though. He must be new.

"What would you like this wonderful, Monday morning?" he asked her politely, snapping her out of her daze.

"Just a medium cup of coffee please," she mimicked his kind tone.

"Okay, coming right up!" he told her cheerfully.

When he said "coming _right_ up," he really meant it. He was back in less than a minute!

"Thanks," she smiled, "My name's Camille."

"Logan," he replied.

"So, would you like to hang out sometime?" Camille asked.

"Um..." But before Logan could reply, a tall man, wearing a name tag that very clearly read 'Manager,' walked over.

"Logan, this is your first day," the guy told him, "I would suggest not flirting with the customers."

Logan blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

"It better not. Gosh, you're like another employee I once had... um... James Diamond," he stated and Logan smirked at the mention of his best friend. Realizing he was no longer needed, the manager walked away.

"Anyway, sure," Logan answered.

"Sure what?" she asked.

"You asked me if I wanted to hang out," Logan explained, "You haven't changed your mind already, have you?"

"No," she laughed, "Of course I haven't."

"So, Friday?" he asked.

"Sounds great!" she replied.

He smiled and left to serve other customers. There was something different about him. He wasn't like most guys. Camille had always been very careful when it came to boys. After witnessing a horrible divorce between her parents, she was afraid the same thing would happen to her. And thus, her trust problem was born. Just asking Logan to hang out was a huge step for her. But she could somehow tell that he was... unique.

Meanwhile, he thought something similar about her. While most girls seemed to be stuck up and snobby, she was sweet and kind. Logan admired this. After searching all this time, had he finally found the perfect girl by accident?

* * *

I really hope you like my story so far. I think it's going to be pretty long in fact, so... there's a lot more where that came from, that being my brain. =)


	2. Forgotten Hockey Game

Well, I was really happy to get my first reviews for this story. Thank you so much Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade, poeticjustice13, and prettylocks111 ! =) Reviews really mean a lot to me, so I'm thrilled that I already got three. That is also why I'm posting the second chapter now. You guys rock! :D

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Later, Logan was talking to his three best friends.

"So, are you excited for the hockey game on Friday?" Kendall asked.

Logan gasped. He had totally forgotten about the game. It was the championship too, the most important game of the year!

"Uh... I can't go," Logan told them.

"Why not?"Carlos exclaimed.

"I met this girl at work. We're going to hang out on Friday."

"So blow her off," James told him. It sounded mean, but this hockey game was really important.

"I'm not doing that!" Logan exclaimed, "I think she might... you know... be the one."

"Aww!" James exclaimed, "What's her name?"

"James, focus!" Kendall yelled, "Why don't you invite her to the game?" he reasoned.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who likes hockey," Logan replied.

"And you think she might be the one?" Kendall asked, shocked.

"Hey, you like Jo and she _hates_ hockey," Logan mentioned.

"Yeah, but I didn't ask her to hang out on the day of the biggest hockey game of the year!" Kendall argued.

"Okay fine, I'll ask her if she wants to reschedule!" Logan responded, silently hoping that she'd be at the coffee shop the following day since he had stupidly forgotten to ask for her phone number.

The next morning, he was just opening up the shop. It was only six in the morning and the door was open. He could feel the cold, crisp January air hit his delicate face.

Over the next couple of hours, customers came and left, but Logan breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Camille sitting there again. He walked over casually.

"Hey Camille," he greeted, sitting down, since she was the only customer at the moment.

"Hi Logan," she replied.

"So hey, about Friday..."

"What about it?" she asked, her breath getting caught in her throat. What if she was wrong about him?

"Well, yesterday, after I got home from work, I remembered that my best friends and I were going to go to a hockey game on Friday, which also happens to be the day you and I planned to hang out. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind rescheduling?" he asked.

"You're going to a hockey game? Can I come?" she asked eagerly, catching him off guard.

"You like hockey?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"I _love_ hockey!" she replied.

"Well, okay, that'd be fun," Logan responded, about to walk away.

"Wait!" Camille called out, causing him to turn around, "Can I have your phone number?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot again!" he stated.

Camille laughed before writing her number on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Thanks and..." Logan replied, before realizing he didn't have a piece of paper, "I'll just... call you."

"Okay," she replied.

"Well, I better get back to work," he told her noticing a young couple walk through the doors.

She just nodded, watching him walk away. She desperately hoped that he wouldn't turn out to be a jerk like the other guys she had dated.

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked chapter two as much as chapter one. Thanks again for the reviews! =)


	3. Anxiety

Oh my gosh, I can't thank you all enough for the reviews! I mean, getting nine in the first two chapters... I think that's a new record! All the reviews inspired me to write this right now. Thanks again. =) Oh, and I'm SO excited for Big Time Beach Party tonight! It looks so awesome! Let's hope for a Logan and Camille moment, even though it doesn't seem very likely. But hey, Camille _is_ in this episode, that's a plus, right? Anyway, I'm sure it will be amazing no matter what! :D

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Three days later, it was finally Friday. Camille was super excited and glad there wasn't any confusion regarding what to wear; they were going to a hockey game, of course casual would be expected. However, despite the appropriate clothes to wear being really simple, she still managed to take a whole three hours deciding what to wear.

Logan was feeling rather nervous and anxious about the... would you even call it a date? Anyway, what if he messed up? He really liked her. Her flawless nature was going to be difficult to compete against.

"So, are we going to like your little girlfriend?" James was asking him.

"She's not my girlfriend. But yes, you guys will like her. She's amazing. In fact, I don't even know why she'd date me," then it dawned on him. He had thought they had really connected, but he suddenly realized he was wrong. A girl like Camille wouldn't date him; she just wanted to be friends and nothing more.

"So you guys _are_ dating!" James exclaimed.

"No, we're not. We're just friends. She is too good for me," Logan replied.

"Logan, you always put yourself down like that. You are awesome and you know it," Kendall responded.

"Well thanks Kendall, but I beg to differ."

"Why? You are considerate, polite, and really smart. What else could a girl ask for?" he told the dark-haired boy.

"I guess," Logan replied.

Like Logan had promised, he had called her earlier that day to give her the details of the hockey game. He and the guys would pick her up on the way there at around 7. About an hour before seven, the four guys were all sitting on the couch, watching iCarly. iThink They Kissed was on.

They were watching the part where the prisoner tried to attack Spencer.

_"Sorry," the security guard said, "I should have warned you about that guy. He's always trying to kill someone!"_

_"Yeah, that would have been good to know," Spencer replied in return._

The four guys started laughing at the funny joke.

"iCarly is so funny!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dan Schneider is a comedy genius," Logan replied.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Oh, we better get going," Kendall announced, looking at the clock, "The stadium is thirty minutes away, plus we have to stop at Camille's place."

So, they walked out to the car and started driving. Being the only legal driver, Logan sat in the driver's seat, while Kendall sat in the passenger seat and Carlos and James sat in the back. Logan loved having his driver's license. It gave him more freedom, not like he would ever sneak off to a party or something. It was just a nice thing to have.

Meanwhile, Camille was waiting at her apartment anxiously. She looked at the clock, "It's only 7:01 Camille, don't freak out," she told herself. He wouldn't stand her up, would he? No, she was probably just being paranoid. But hey, she couldn't help it. "Now it's 7:02!" she screamed in her thoughts, "What if-" he thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. Her doubts immediately faded away as she smiled.

* * *

Yes! I finished this chapter successfully! I desperately hope that you still like it and that you'll stick with me through this story. I know I've already said this, but thank you so much for reviewing! You make me so happy. :D


	4. Interruptions

Well, I hope you like my new chapter. I'm not so sure about this one... be sure to leave your comments about it in the reviews. =) Although, I prefer reviews complimenting my work, I don't mind constructive criticism.

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush sad face.**

She walked over to answer the door, "Hey Logan," she greeted, casually.

"Hi Camille," he replied, "Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yep," she answered, taking it and walking out to the car with him.

"So, these are my best friends, Kendall, James, and Carlos," he introduced, pointing to each of them as he said their name, "Guys, this is Camille."

"Nice to meet you three," Camille said, politely.

"You too," they all agreed.

Logan, then, cleared his throat, "Kendall," he simply said to his friend who was still sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh, it's okay, I can sit in the back," Camille told him, "I don't want to be any trouble."

"No, it's okay," Kendall replied, "Here take my seat. I'll sit with the monkeys."

"Hey!" James and Carlos exclaimed from the back seat.

Logan laughed and Camille chuckled as they all sat down in their new positions in the car.

"So Camille," James started, "What do you see in our dorky, little friend?"

Logan glared at him in the side mirror.

"I'm kidding!" James exclaimed.

Logan sighed; if James kept this up, he was going to ruin it. There was some awkward silence for a moment.

"So, you want to listen to music?" he asked the group.

"Sure," they all agreed.

He turned up the volume, ironically to hear their song "'Till I Forget About You."

"I love this song!" Camille announced.

Logan smiled and the four boys all started singing to their song.

_Dance hard, laugh more,_

_Turn the music up now,_

_Party like a rock star,_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to,_

_'Til I forget about you!_

Camille sat there, impressed. She didn't know they were so good at singing. Just then, Logan broke out into his solo.

_Spendin' money like it don't mean a thing,_

_I'm going crazy, now don't even think,_

_Losin' my mind, is all I can do,_

_'Till I forget about you_

After his solo, they finished with the chorus.

"Wow, you guys are great singers! And your voices sounded just like the ones in the song," Camille told them, to which they all exchanged knowing looks and chuckled a little.

"Camille," Logan stated, "Those _are_ our voices," he smirked.

"Really?" she asked, "You're in a band?"

"Yep," he replied.

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah, well..." he responded, awkwardly, "Oh look, we're here!"

"Yay," she replied. Logan hopped out of the car and ran over to the other side, to open Camille's door, before she could even think about moving.

"Why thank you," she said to him. He smiled.

They walked into the stadium and ordered some food before taking their seats.

"So, are you guys all good friends after being in a band?" she asked them. Logan was about to answer, but Kendall cut him off.

"Well actually, we were already friends before we came here," Kendall explained.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were four!" Carlos added.

"Wow!" Camille exclaimed, "Who do you work for?"

"Gustavo Rocque," James replied.

"_The_ Gustavo Rocque?" she asked.

"Yep," Kendall answered.

"So, do you guys play hockey yourselves?"

Once again, Kendall cut Logan off, "Yeah, we love it! Do you play?"

"No, it's too violent. I mean, there's so much shoving and pushing," Camille replied.

"Oh... yeah... but we can handle it. We're _men_!" James announced, emphasizing the last word.

Camille giggled. She really liked his friends. They were _almost_ as fun, cool, and funny as he was. Nobody could compare to him though, in her mind.

Logan was getting annoyed, however. Kendall kept interrupting him. And it seemed like Camille was starting to like James, "If James steals another girl that I have a crush on, I swear I'll-"

The start of the game interrupted his thoughts, however.

* * *

Well, like I said, leave your reviews, tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Does it Have to End This Way?

So, who else loved Big Time Songwriters? I really enjoyed the two against two thing going on. And haha, I totally cracked up when Logan was dressed as a girl for what? The third time? Wow. Anyway, I am totally obsessed with the music video for Oh Yeah, even though it's not like an official music video or anything. It's just so awesome! Anyway, I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. Think I finally have some ideas flowing though... Or not. I don't know. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

About an hour into the hockey game, Camille stood up, "I have to go to the restroom. Be right back," she told Logan.

"Okay," he replied, watching her walk away, before turning to his friends, "Why do you guys keep interrupting me when I'm about to say something to her?"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked innocently.

"What do you think I mean? You guys keep cutting me off! You're the the worst!"

James' jaw dropped and he huffed, "I see how it is."

Carlos and Kendall both turned their heads away from Logan.

"Wait. Guys, I didn't-" Logan started to say.

"Logan, I think you've said enough," Kendall told him, before getting up. The others followed his lead and soon enough they were on their way out.

"Guys! Come on!" Logan called after them, attempting to get them to come back.

At the same time, Camille had just arrived back, "What happened?"

"They..." Logan couldn't find his voice, "left."

"What? Why?" Camille asked, confused.

"Long story," he replied.

They sat there for a few minutes.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked, catching his depressed mood.

He sighed, hesitantly, "Do you mind?" he finally responded.

"Of course not," she told him.

The car ride home was expectedly silent. Logan drove for twenty minutes, until they arrived at Camille's house. They opened their doors and got out of the car together, walking up to her front door.

"Good night Camille," Logan told her.

"Night, Logan," she replied, kissing him on the cheek, "Hey, would you like to go out again sometime? Maybe next Thursday or something?"

"Can't. I have night college classes on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday."

"Wow, you work at a coffee shop, sing in a band, _and_ go to college part-time?" he nodded, "Is there anything you can't do?" she laughed and he smiled a small smile.

"Next Friday would work though," he told her.

She almost forgot she asked him that question, "Oh. Okay, well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," Logan said at last, before driving back home.

He walked into the lobby and hesitated to go upstairs. It was 11 at night though. He hoped they would be asleep. So, Logan walked upstairs, giving him a little more time to gather his thoughts together. He silently opened the door with the key he had obtained from under the rug, outside the door, and stepped inside. Luckily, his hopes came true; he was the only one awake. He slowly headed towards his room that he shared with James. Careful not to wake the boy up, he opened the door and moved towards his bed.

The next morning, Logan woke up with a yawn. He could hear his fellow band members chatting outside with Kendall's little sister and mom. Logan knew he couldn't stay inside the room forever, so he got up and headed out to the living room, preparing for the worse.

"Look who decided to wake up," Kendall remarked.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight scolded, "Hey sweetie, do you want anything to eat?"

"No, it's okay," Logan replied, "I'm just going to go get breakfast... somewhere else..."

"Oh, okay," she responded, before watching him leave.

"You guys are being way too hard on him. He was just frustrated," she told the three boys after Logan left.

"Hey, you can't speak for him. When he wants to talk to us, he'll come around," James replied.

Meanwhile, he decided to call Camille.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Camille, it's Logan," he answered.

"Oh, hey Logan!" Camille replied, cheerfully.

"I have to tell you something. But I can't tell you over the phone."

"Alright, I'll drive over there then," Camille stated.

"No, it's okay, I'll come there to tell you."

"Okay, bye Logan!" she ended the conversation.

Logan sighed. What he was about to do was possibly the hardest decision of his life. But he knew it had to be done.

* * *

Well, well... cliffhanger! But I should be updating by tomorrow or the next day. Another thing I would like to mention - Thank you all SO much for the reviews! I'm serious, this story got more reviews, in the first three days it was on, than _any_ of my other stories! So, thanks again. You guys rock for that! =)


	6. We Reunite Again

See, I told you I'd update by today. So I hope you enjoy my new chapter! =)

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

So, Logan drove to Camille's house in silence. He didn't even bother turning on the radio. All he could think about was Camille, the girl who changed his life, and his best friends, who currently hated him. He arrived at Camille's door and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Hey Logan," she greeted.

"Hey Camille. How are you?" he asked.

Camille could tell that he seemed kind of zoned out though, "Not bad. What did you come to say?" she inquired.

"Oh... uh... I-I came to say that... I don't think this is going to work out... It's just - this whole thing, it's... ruining my friendship with the guys."

"I... get it. They've known you way longer than I have..." she replied.

"I'm really sorry," he genuinely told her.

"No, really... don't worry about it."

"Thanks. You're the best," he pulled the girl into an embrace.

She forced a smile as she stepped back inside, "Bye Logan," she whispered as she closed the door and fell slowly to the floor, throwing her hands to her face and sobbing.

Logan stood outside the door, thinking. Eventually, he made his way to his car and started to drive. He had to get away from the Palm Woods for a day though. So he decided to drive to the Santa Monica Beach. It was where he always went when he wanted to escape the craziness of Hollywood life. He got out of his car and immediately felt the cool, moist sensation that you could always count on at the beach. He walked along the shore, enjoying every moment possible. After getting tired of walking for so long, he finally sat down and watched the sunset. It didn't seem like very many people actually appreciated the sunset, but he did. It was beautiful. How could anyone not like it? He continued to sit by himself for a couple more hours, now in the dark, before he decided to head back home.

When he arrived the the Palm Woods, he was so exhausted, mentally and physically. He couldn't face his friends right now. They were all mad at him. So he settled for the couch. He softly laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

A couple hours later, he awoke to Mr. Bitters looking at him with an expression of anger, mixed with confusion.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked sleepily.

"No one is allowed in the lobby after nine."

"Please. Let me stay. Just this one night..." Logan begged.

"Alright fine," he replied, "Just be awake before visiting hours. I don't want anyone thinking there are hobos at the Palm Woods."

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd be offended," Logan mumbled, before falling asleep immediately after.

The next morning, Logan was woken again, but this time, his friends were peering down at him.

"Is he dead?" Carlos asked.

"No stupid, he's obviously breathing," James replied.

Logan slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright room.

"Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Why are you sleeping in the lobby?" James added.

Logan sat up and yawned, "You guys are mad at me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to sleep down here. I mean-" Carlos started to say.

"I broke up with Camille yesterday."

"Why?" Kendall exclaimed._ Didn't Logan really like her?_

"It was affecting us in a negative way. I wasn't about to let a girl get in the way of our friendship."

"No, Logan! No! No! No!" James exclaimed.

"What's wrong? I thought you guys would be happy," Logan replied.

"Logan," Kendall stated, "Our friendship is practically invincible," the other guys nodded in agreement, "We've known you since kindergarten! We would have gotten through this easily. Now Camille... she may be the one. You can't let her go just because we got into one little argument."

"You guys come first though," Logan said quietly.

"Well Logan, that's very loyal of you, but you don't have to choose between your friends and your girlfriend. You _can_ have both," Kendall summarized the conversation.

"Thanks guys. Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

The three boys were all thinking the same thing. They all got up and shared a group hug with Logan.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Of course Logan," James nodded, "We know you didn't mean it. Now don't let her get away."

The following Monday, Logan was back to his regular schedule. He walked back into the same little coffee shop and started to wipe off the tables. A couple hours passed, and people were coming and going. The whole time, he kept his eyes out for her. But she never came...

* * *

Well, what can I say? Another cliff hanger! Should be updating _pretty_ soon though. Thanks _again_ for the reviews! Up to 22! That's really good for one of my stories! =)


	7. Last Chance

Finally, I finished this chapter! I really shouldn't base the quality of my story/chapter on the amount of reviews I get, but I do anyway. Last chapter only got_ one_ review. So that makes me feel like it wasn't very good. Maybe I'm wrong... But either way, I hope you like this chapter. =)

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: Are Logan and Camille together? No is right. So obviously I don't own Big Time Rush.**

After two weeks of work everyday, Camille still hadn't been to the coffee shop once. What if she never came again? Had Logan made possibly the biggest mistake of his life?

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Logan was closing up the shop. He wiped the tables a second time, cleaned the dishes, and locked the door on his way out. All by himself, the crowded town seemed a lot more vacant. It was kind of eerie how there was no one in sight. He sighed loudly, before hopping in his car and driving away. Twenty minutes later, he arrived home. As if the emptiness of the streets wasn't enough, the apartment was empty as well. He wondered where Kendall, Carlos, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight would be. They were always home.. or at least down by the pool. He walked inside, far enough to find a note.

_Logan, We went out to get a pizza. We'll be home soon._

_Mrs. Knight_

Well, at least that explained where they were. Not feeling like doing anything else, he lazily took a seat on the couch and looked for the remote briefly. It wasn't in sight, so he settled on just sitting there. Not too long later, his friends walked in, talking and laughing. They stopped short when they noticed Logan sitting there.

"Um... what are you doing?" James asked his friend.

"Just sitting here," he simply replied.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Long story," Logan answered.

"O-kay," Kendall stated, "Well, let's eat!"

So, they all scarfed down their dinner before deciding to watch a hockey game.

Halfway through, Kendall muted the TV.

"Why'd you mute the TV? I was watching it!" Carlos complained.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think-" Kendall glared at him, "Okay fine. Camille hasn't been to the shop since I broke up with her."

"Wait... you guys aren't back together?" James questioned.

"No," Logan replied, "How am I supposed to ask her out again if she never comes back?"

"Go to her house," James told him.

"H-her house?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know where she lives."

"Don't you think that seems kind of stalker-ish?" he asked.

"Ooh! Not if you write her a song!" James stated, excitedly.

He hesitated, "Will you guys help me?"

"Of course."

"Okay! Then let's write a song!" Logan smiled.

So, they sat there, trying to come up with a song. They sat there for a mere two hours before James spoke up, "Alright, so we know the song is going to be about how you messed up and you want another chance. But what would the lyrics be?" he thought out loud before smiling at Logan.

"Oh no!" Logan shouted at James' grin, "I'm not doing that again!" Carlos and Kendall glanced at each other, confused.

But despite Logan's protests, he found himself wearing a blonde wig, a pink blouse, a pink skirt, and high heels.

"I hate you," Logan joked in a serious tone.

Before he could say anything else, however, James had already started to sing.

_There were so many things that I never ever got to say,_

_'Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way,_

_If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind,_

_and every little thing would be falling into place,_

_I would scream to the world, they would see you're my girl..._

"Hmmm... what would the chorus be though?" James asked to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Carlos was trying to open a can of soda, but failing, "Man! This thing keeps getting stuck!"

"Carlos, that's it!" Kendall exclaimed.

"What's it?" he replied.

"The chorus!" Kendall explained, before starting to sing.

_Keep getting stuck, stuck,_

_but I'm never giving up, up,_

_In the middle of a perfect day,_

_I'm tripping over words to say,_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing,_

_but I always end up getting stuck, stuck,_

_but I'm never giving up, up._

"Wow Kendall! That was great!" Logan praised.

"Hey, what I came up with was great too!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Kendall's idea didn't involve me dressing up like a girl."

"Fine," James replied in defeat.

"So how can we come up with more lyrics?" Kendall asked.

Carlos thought for a minute. When he thought of an idea, you could practically see a light bulb light up over his head, "Logan get your math book!"

Logan followed his commands and pulled out his math book.

"Now read it!"

"Okay," he replied, before following Carlos' new orders.

Suddenly, he had the perfect idea for the second verse.

_It's the way that I feel when you say what you say to me,_

_It keeps you running through my mind twenty-four/seven days a week,_

_And if you've got the time, just stick around and you'll realize,_

_that it's worth every minute that it takes, just wait and see_

"Logan, that's perfect!" James told him, "Now we just need to write it all on paper and you'll get your girl back in no time!"

"I hope so," he replied.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Please review! I'll send you a virtual hug if you do! Lol.


	8. Take a Chance

Yes, I seriously spent the last hour writing this, so I could get it posted by tonight. I don't mind though. I'm not even sure how many people are actually looking forward to this every time I update, but if there are any, thanks so much! Anyway, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

The boys planned to sing the song to Camille on Friday. Logan wondered if he should sing the song to her alone, but his friends and him were a band; they always sung together. Besides, Logan would crash and burn without the security of his friends by his side.

By the time Friday finally came, Logan had completely lost his nerve. He outright refused to join the other boys. James and Kendall practically had to carry him out to the parking lot, much to his dismay.

"You guys can't make me do this!" Logan said as a matter-of-factly, "None of you can drive yet."

They all groaned. First, because they knew it was true. And second, because the stubborn nature of Logan was annoying at times.

"Logie, will you relax and just do this? You really like her don't you?" Kendall reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but-" Logan started to say.

"Then you better do this," James warned.

"But what if I mess up and she doesn't forgive me?" Logan asked, nervously.

"Logan, you're going to do great. I know you have a hard time trusting people, but we're your best friends. We wouldn't let you do something that would result in you getting hurt in any way," Kendall explained.

"What about the time when-" Logan remembered.

"Okay fine, once we convinced you to stay up and watch the hockey game and you failed a test the next day because you were so tired. But that was one time. Please trust us this one time," Kendall asked of him.

Logan hesitated. He scratched his head and bit his lip nervously. Finally, he gave in, "Okay fine, I'll do it."

They all got in the car and waited a couple minutes. "You gonna start driving, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Oh... Right," Logan answered, putting his key into the ignition and pressing his foot against the pedal.

They drove for about thirty minutes in silence. Kendall and James were silently praying to God that everything would go well, Logan's mind was going crazy, and Carlos was thinking about corn dogs. When they finally arrived, they quickly emerged from the vehicle and made their way to Camille's backyard, right below her bedroom.

Before Logan could say anything, James threw a pebble at Camille's window. Confused upon hearing the slight noise, Camille got up from her position in the bathroom and made her way to the window to investigate. She looked out the window and couldn't believe what she saw. Logan and his friends were standing in her backyard. They were all holding microphones, Kendall was holding a guitar as well, and Logan had a dorky smile plastered on his face. They waited a couple moments before bursting into the song they had recently written.

_There were so many things that I never ever got to say,_

_'Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way,_

_If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind,_

_and every little thing would be falling into place,_

_I would scream to the world,_

_they would see you're my girl,_

Camille was in shock. The boy of her dreams was singing a song to _her_! She couldn't believe it. So she just stood there, breath taken.

_But I just..._

_Keep getting stuck, stuck,_

_but I'm never givin' up, up,_

_In the middle of a perfect day,_

_I'm tripping over words to say,_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing,_

_But I always end up getting stuck, stuck,_

_But I'm never givin' up, up,_

_It's the way that I feel when you say what you say to me,_

Camille was even more taken aback when she realized Logan had a solo.

_It keeps you running through my mind twenty-four/seven days a week,_

_And if you've got the time, just stick around and you'll realize,_

_That it's worth every minute that it takes,_

_Just wait and See,_

By this point, Camille had run downstairs and joined the four boys outside to hear the last of their song.

_I would scream to the world,_

_They would see you're my girl,_

_But I just..._

_Keep getting stuck, stuck,_

_but I'm never givin' up, up,_

_In the middle of a perfect day,_

_I'm tripping over words to say,_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing,_

_But I always end up getting stuck, stuck,_

_But I'm never givin' up, up..._

"Guys, that was amazing!" Camille exclaimed when they finished.

"We know," James announced, at the fact that Logan was worried they wouldn't do well.

"So, Logan has something to ask you," Kendall told her.

"Sure, what is it?" Camille asked.

"Will you give me another chance?" Logan inquired, his heart beating faster than a dog would run if he smelled food.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry guys, another cliff-hanger. I'll try to update soon again. I think this is where the story is really going to take off, because keep in mind, the overall story is going to be approximately a five year time span.

And how completely lame is it that Big Time Rush didn't win a blimp at the Kid's Choice Awards? They seriously should have won it! But keep in mind, that just because they didn't win, doesn't mean they aren't still extremely talented. I know you all know that, but I just wanted to say it again.

On the bright side, their performance was AMAZING! They totally killed it out there! I'm so proud of them. Anyway, enough of my banter... Thanks for reading! =)


	9. See you at the shop?

I guess it hasn't been that long since I updated, but I'm still way over-due for a new chapter. I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting so long. This is the first chapter that I really took some time to think about Logan's schedule. Based on the stuff that's happened so far on specific days, I have figured out that Logan goes to college on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 7PM-11PM, he works in the coffee shop on Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays from 5AM to 1PM and he works for Gustavo in between work and college, usually varying, depending on when Gustavo needs them. Also, I realize that (on the day after the hockey game), Logan broke up with Camille in the morning (which was Saturday), which means he wasn't at work, which he should've been, so I'll just call that an extra day off for all his hard work. From now on, I'm going to follow this schedule, so you don't get confused (then again, after the complexity of it, you're probably way past confused...) Anyway, I just wanted to let you know.

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"So... Will you give me another chance?" Logan asked, nervously.

"Yes, of course!" Camille exclaimed, jumping into his arms, "But wait... does this mean that you guys are friends again?"

"Yep," Logan replied, contently, "Well... we better get going."

"Wait! You drove all the way over here, you can't go yet!" Camille exclaimed, as if the idea were completely ridiculous.

"But it's..." Logan looked at his watch, "9:30... What are we going to do at 9:30?"

"Why don't you guys come inside?" she asked cheerfully, "I just baked cookies!"

"Wow... thanks!" Logan replied.

"No-" Camille started to say 'No problem', before she was interrupted.

"COOKIES!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. Carlos_ loves_ cookies," Logan explained.

Camille laughed, "It's okay. Well, why don't we go inside?"

The all walked into Camille's house. It was huge!

"Wow! This is where you live?" James asked.

"Yep," Camille responded, "Alright, so who wants cookies?"

"Me!" they all exclaimed.

"Stupid question," Camille replied, laughing.

Once they all had cookies, they sat around the table, eating in satisfaction.

"Mmm! These are the best cookies ever!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah... Ooh! Do you have milk?" Carlos asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Camille replied, getting the milk and pouring five glasses, "Here."

Carlos ate a bite of his cookie and gulped the milk. When he finished, there was some above his lip.

"Hey Carlos, got milk?" Logan asked, amused.

"What?... I don't get it... Normally you'd say that was bad grammar..." Carlos replied, confused.

Logan laughed and rolled his eyes, "So Camille, do you live in this huge house alone?"

"No, I have a roommate. She's upstairs right now," she replied.

"What's her name?" Carlos asked, his mouth full of cookies, so you could barely make out the words he was saying.

Camille chuckled and responded, "Allison."

At that moment, Logan looked up at the clock on the wall, his eyes nearly bugging out, "How'd it get to be 10:30? Guys, we have to go. I have to be at work at five tomorrow."

"Okay, fine," they agreed hesitantly.

Logan led them out the door, before saying goodbye to Camille. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "See you at the shop tomorrow?"

"See you at the shop," she smiled.

A few weeks later, Logan woke up bright and early. He was putting the last touches on his hair before work and he could hear the birds chirping outside. He knew Camille would be at the coffee shop, despite it being her day off, so he had to look good.

He stepped outside his apartment and was right on his way.

When he arrived at work, the manager, Mr. Maslow, walked right over to him, "You're late."

"It's 5AM exactly," Logan stated, confused.

"No, it's 5:01!" he replied.

"I won't be late next time?" Logan answered, but it sounded more like a question.

In the short amount of time Logan had worked their, he had discovered that his manager was very weird. This was a good example of him being weird. He had also learned not to argue with him.

Camille didn't arrive until around 8AM. Logan had been pretty psyched to see her. He walked over to take her order, "Hey beautiful."

Camille smiled, "Hey handsome. Any girls flirt with you today?"

"Nope," Logan replied.

"Good. I don't like hurting people," she joked and Logan laughed.

"So, what would you like today?" he asked.

"You should know! I get the same thing every time!" Camille exclaimed playfully.

"I know, I just like messing with you," he replied, "So... I'll be right back."

"K," she answered, smiling.

He came back, quickly, handing her the beverage.

"Thank you," she stated.

"Anything."

"Hey, so Friday. Wanna see that new movie... Valentine's Day?" Camille asked him.

"Sure, if you want to," Logan answered.

"Yep," she replied. Then, after finishing her coffee, she bid him goodbye and left the coffee shop.

* * *

I know, I know, this chapter is very short, but I'm already working on the next and I promise it's going to be way longer. Thanks again for all the support. You guys make writing worth it. :)


	10. The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

Wow, yesterday was really the last day I updated? And now I'm updating again? I think I deserve a thumbs up for that. Lol. Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

It had been several months since Logan and Camille started dating. They would always see each other at the coffee shop and they would go on dates once, sometimes twice, every week. Logan's friends all knew that Camille was perfect for him. Whenever she was around, he was always so happy. Even a stranger could tell they really liked each other. There was no denying the truth. They were in love. But sometimes being in love isn't enough.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Logan's friends were still in their pajamas, watching TV, when he burst through the door.

"Guys! Get dressed _now_. We have to go."

"But where are we-" James started to say.

"I'm going to propose to Camille. And I need you guys to help me pick out a ring," Logan explained.

"Aww!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Who would've thought? Logan being the first to get married..." Kendall stated.

"Yeah, I-" James started to say.

"Guys, we don't have much time!" Logan exclaimed.

"Come on Logie, it's not like if you don't do it today, Camille's going to leave you," Kendall told him.

Logan looked at him skeptically, "Yeah, sure... Anyway, get moving!"

Kendall was kind of surprised. He knew that Logan thought he wasn't good enough for Camille, but it was obvious that Camille was in love with him. There was no way she would be leaving anytime soon... Or anytime in the next million years in that case.

The three boys groaned and soon enough they were all dressed and ready. They all walked casually out the door and Logan, eventually getting impatient, grabbed their wrists and started dragging them out to the car. He opened their doors for them, in an effort to save time, and pushed them in. Then he got into the car himself and turned on the radio. It was in the middle of Taylor Swift's "Mine".

"Ooh, this song rocks! Turn the volume up!" Carlos exclaimed.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me, **for the first time**,_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Ironically, the song ended right when they arrived. The four boys hopped out of the car and strolled up the the entrance. They walked inside what looked like a heaven designed for girls. Logan spent two whole hours trying to decide on the perfect ring.

"Guys, which one do you like better? The gold ring that has just a normal diamond or the one that has a diamond shaped like a heart?" Logan asked.

Carlos had grown very impatient over the two hour period of time, "Just pick one!"

"I will. As soon as you guys give me your opinion! I have to make this perfect!" Logan exclaimed.

"Okay, the one with the heart diamond," Carlos stated.

"No, now you're just saying that so we can leave," Logan replied.

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Logan, you know how impatient Carlos is. But if you want my opinion, I also think the heart one is better," Kendall told him.

"Me too," James announced.

"Okay, then I'll buy this one," Logan smiled.

After Logan paid for the ring, they all drove back home.

"So how are you going to propose?" James asked when they got back home.

"I have an idea in mind," Logan told him, grinning.

"That's not vague," Kendall replied, sarcastically.

"I'll tell you about it after it happens," Logan stated.

**Camille's Point of View**

Logan is really something special. He is a complete gentlemen. Like, last week, we went to see a movie and there's this old lady is a wheel chair who's heading towards the door. So, Logan runs over towards the door, just so he can open it for her. Isn't that sweet? He's also really smart. Once, he spent a whole hour talking about all these different kinds of illnesses that he's going to be able to create a cure for when he becomes a doctor. He even stopped in the middle to ask me if I was getting bored. To tell you the truth, I wasn't bored at all. Sure, I may have been way past confused, but I just thought it was fascinating how he knew all this stuff.

Logan is really considerate too. About a month ago, I was really upset, because I had gotten into an argument with my boss. (I work as a teacher at Henderson Elementary School.) Since I'm a teacher, I can't let my emotions take over, because I'm working with little kids. So the whole day, I just put on a fake smile and no one even realized, well except for Logan. The very minute I saw him, he made me admit it was an act. Then, he let me cry on his shoulder and rant for an hour. I'm serious, if there was an award for "Best Person to Ever Exist", Logan would undoubtedly receive it. I totally don't deserve him. He's really the best thing that's ever been mine.

Lately, though, Logan's been acting really nervous around me. I'm not really sure why. Did I do something wrong? I hope not. I don't know if I'd be able to live without Logan.

**Logan's Point of View**

I really like Camille. There, I came out and said it (well, in my mind). I've been thinking about proposing to her for a while now. Some might say that I've been acting really nervous around her. I probably have. She's so special and I really don't deserve her. She is way better than me. That's why if I don't propose soon, she'll get away, and I can't let her do that. Without her, I wouldn't have a reason to live. She is the sun in my sky. (Okay, I know that was really cheesy, but it's true.)

Camille isn't like other girls. She's unique, crazy, and she really brings out the best in me. Most of the girls in Los Angeles are stuck up and rude, but not Camille. She's really sweet, generous, cute and funny. Those are just a few of the many things that I love about her. Remember when she invited us inside her house for cookies? Well, the boys and I had eaten all the cookies and there was one left. Camille, being the kind girl she is, offered the last one to Carlos, which he happily accepted. She's the one who baked them and she didn't even get any and frankly, she didn't seem to mind. Sometimes, when she wants something from me, she'll give me the puppy-dog face. I know she's just joking around and if I don't want to do whatever it is, I don't have to, but I always give in anyway. She's too great not to, you know?

I speak for myself when I say that Camille is the only girl who listens to me when I ramble on about medical stuff. Most people-wait, no-everyone just walks away when I start to go on and on, which, I don't really mind, because I know they just don't understand, but Camille always listens to whatever I have to say. She makes me feel like I'm important, like I matter to someone. In other words, Camille is the best thing that's ever been mine and I wouldn't be able to handle losing her.

**No Point of View**

The night to propose to Camille had finally come and Logan was about as nervous as a kid on his first day of kindergarten. No, he was way past that. If you ask him, he'd probably say his biggest fear was rejection. Just like a normal Friday night, Logan was on his way to pick up Camille from her house.

He walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. An unfamiliar girl answered the door. She had brown hair with light brown highlights and she was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with a black miniskirt. Logan had never seen her, but he assumed it was Allison, Camille's roommate.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi... is Camille here?" Logan asked, politely.

"Yeah..." she replied, "You're Logan?"

"That's me," he explained.

"You better not break her heart," Allison warned.

"I won't. I wouldn't be proposing to her tonight if I was afraid of the commitment," Logan smiled.

Allison's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened, "YOU'RE GOING TO-"

Suddenly, Logan saw Camille entering the room and his finger went up to his lip, "Shh!"

Allison was still in shock, but tried to hide it as the ignorant girl walked into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Camille asked them, oblivious to the recent events.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine," Logan stuttered, taking in the beautiful sight of Camille. She really _was_ gorgeous. She had a strapless royal blue dress on and a small heart necklace around her neck. She was wearing black high heels and she had a couple small earrings hugging her ears. Her hair was down, and curlier than usual. In other words, her appearance was stunning.

"Okay, then let's go," she answered cheerfully.

Logan opened the door and said, "Ladies first," letting the brunette girl exit before he did.

Allison still couldn't get over the fact that Logan was going to propose to Camille. When Logan first showed up, she had told him not to break Camille's heart, but now she was praying to God that Camille wouldn't break his heart. She could easily tell from the minute she saw him that he was perfect for Camille. He was kind and polite and a complete gentleman. She understood why Camille had spent hours talking about him.

**Allison's Point of View**

Logan and Camille were undoubtedly perfect for each other, so, from an outsider's point of view, it wouldn't make any sense why I was worried that Camille would break Logan's heart. No one knew Camille like I did though. We had been best friends since we were freshmen in high school. We went through everything together from failing tests to hard breakups. Before I met Camille though, she had a pretty tough life. Camille had relived it as she told me stories of her past. She told me how when she was seven, her parents were constantly arguing. They kept arguing and fighting for a whole year before they got a divorce. After that, Camille's mother left and she was left with only a father. She never told anyone-except me-about it, because it killed her inside to talk about it.

When she met me, I would have never guessed her ugly past if she hadn't told me about it. She seemed so happy, spirited. I tell you, our freshman and sophomore years in high school were great. All throughout tenth grade, Camille had been really tight with a guy named Adam. I was really glad to see that she was willing to forget about what happened between her parents and actually be in a nice relationship. I really thought Adam was the one for her... until he broke up with her. Supposedly, he had broken up with her because he liked me. I just assumed that was a rumor though, because I didn't like him that way, _especially_ since he was my best friend's ex. That's what really caused Camille to go into a strike from relationships.

The sad part is that she missed out on so many great things. I always tried to spend enough time with her, but I was dating a guy and one time, after a lot of begging, she finally admitted to feeling like the third wheel at times. I really tried to get her a nice boyfriend. And by the time prom came around, I completely went all-out. I spent hours and hours chatting to different guys trying to find a perfect match for her. Even when I did, she outright refused to take him to prom. I sincerely felt bad for the poor girl. She deserved happiness and nothing less.

So, I guess considering I thought Adam was the one and it turns out he wasn't, I should be worried about Logan breaking _her_ heart. But I don't know, I just have this really strong feeling that he really is the one. But I know Camille has such a difficult time with commitments. If Logan is really serious with this proposal thing-which he better be if he knows what's good for him-I just hope that Camille will let her past go and say yes. If she can find happiness, I have a pretty good feeling it's with him.

* * *

So, that's obviously my longest chapter and I put the most thought into it (literally, because the majority of it is their thoughts so far). Hope it's not too drabbly, but if it is, I guess it makes up for the lack of drabble in my other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for making this my most reviewed story (by far)! You guys rock! :D


	11. The Big Question

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"Come, m'lady," Logan said to Camille once they were outside. He led her down the sidewalk out to the car... ehem... limo.

"Woah! You got us a limo?" Camille exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, it's not too hard when you're a famous pop star..." Logan replied.

"Well either way, it's awesome!" she smiled.

"Anything for you..." Logan stated.

If Camille thought the limo was extra super spectacularly amazing, then she had no idea what she was in for.

"Where are we going?" Camille asked the gentleman.

"It's a surprise," Logan answered.

"Cooome on, just tell me!" she begged.

"Sorry, not going to happen," he told her.

"Well, can you at least tell me how long I have to wait to find out?"

"Maybe about 40 minutes..." he estimated.

"Aww, I can't wait that long!"

"Looks like you're going to have to..." Logan responded.

"Oh, you're good Mitchell."

Luckily, there wasn't much traffic at that time at night, so they arrived in about 40 minutes.

Logan got out of the limo and held the door open for Camille. Once she stepped out, her eyes widened, and her hand covered her mouth.

"Surprise!" Logan stated.

"Logan," she caught her breath, "This is... amazing. How can you afford to take me to the Sunset restaurant?"

"Oh you know, I had to save a bit, but it was worth it."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

"Oh please, Logan, you're nice, funny, charming, talented, sweet, charming, generous, patient, good at listening... I could go on all night!" she listed, then paused, "What am I?" she asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, but Logan answered anyway.

"Well, you're honest, captivating, angelic, cheerful, insanely gorgeous, gentle, graceful... I could go on forever."

She smiled, "Well, then I guess we're both too good for each other."

"Yeah..." he replied, also smiling, "Let's go inside, it's chilly out here."

"Okay," the brunette girl responded.

They walked inside up to the stand where the hostess stood.

"Mitchell for two," Logan said to the tall man.

"Right this way. A table by the window as you requested..." he led them to the table.

"Thanks," Logan told him.

"No problem. You're waiter will be with you in a moment," he replied.

"Logan... I still can't believe you took me here! Allison is going to be so jealous!" she told Logan, laughing.

Logan just smiled, "No problem..."

The two looked through the menus until finally deciding on a choice.

"Are you ready to order?" another man asked. His name tag read "Carlos".

"Yes, Carlos," Logan answered, getting amusement out of the guy's name.

"What will we be serving you tonight?"

"Camille," Logan gestured her to go first.

"Okay, I'll have the prime rib with mashed potatoes," Camille ordered.

"And I'll have the lobster with sweet potato fries," Logan added, as soon as the guy finished scribbling Camille's order down.

"Okay, your meals will be ready shortly," Carlos told them.

"Thanks," Logan told the man.

Logan sat back and sighed, staring at Camille, who was looking out the window at the ocean. He was so nervous to propose to Camille. What if she said no? But she had said earlier that she liked him, hadn't she? He hoped she was serious. He was afraid of rejection.

The longer the night went on, the more scared Logan was of proposing to his girlfriend. By the time Carlos came back with their dinner, he could barely catch his breath.

"Logan, are you okay?" Camille asked him, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. W-why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was just making sure."

"Oh."

Logan was glad that he could start eating. It gave him time to calm his nerves. He took slow bites, trying to slow down time, but it was no use. The night was flying by. He felt a little better after dinner, but he still held his breath. Soon enough, the time had come. Logan had made special arrangements, so he couldn't wait any longer.

Suddenly fireworks started going off outside. The music in the restaurant quieted and the lights dimmed. Logan took this as a sign to get down on one knee.

"C-Camille?" Logan started, his voice shaky. Camille's eyes widened and teared up. "We've been together for a while now and I really love you. I know I'm not some prince on a horse, coming to save you from a fire-breathing dragon, but I still want us to have a happily ever after."

"Camille Ann Roberts?"

"Will you marry me?" Logan asked, an enormous weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Logan, I-I..." Camille's voice was shaking, "I can't do this!" and just like that, she fled the restaurant, tears pouring out of her eyes. Logan was stunned. Everything he was afraid of happening totally happened.

* * *

Well, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll be able to update more now that school is out, I promise. And of course after all this time, I had to leave you a cliff-hanger. Oh, I'm evil... I hope you didn't abandon this story after all this time, but if you didn't, which if you're reading this, then it's obvious you didn't, but then I hope you liked it. : )


	12. Watching You Walk Away

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Logan was crushed. How could Camille say no? Just about a month ago, she had told him she loved him. He could picture it clearly in his head.

_The happy couple had just finished watching a romantic comedy - Camille's choice. They were walking about of the movie theater when Logan suggested, "Let's get frozen yogurt."_

_"Okay," she eagerly agreed. Frozen Yogurt was her favorite dessert._

_So they drove to U-Swirl and ordered what each of them wanted._

_A few minutes after they started eating their frozen yogurt, Logan chuckled and mentioned, "You have some yogurt on your lips. Here, I'll get it," and he kissed her passionately. She giggled._

_They caught each other's eyes and Logan told her, "I love you." He didn't even mean to say it; it just came out._

_She seemed kind of hesitant._

_"I... I love you too," she finally replied._

But that was then. He had just asked her to marry him and she said no. That was it.

Logan just sat there, unable to move. He didn't dare look around as he didn't want to see all the looks of pity that were tossed in his direction. These people didn't know him, how could they feel bad for him?

* * *

Camille sat outside the restaurant, her cell phone pressed up against her ear.

"Hello?" Allison answered the call.

"H-hey A-Allison," Camille had been crying.

Allison misinterpreted her crying, "Oh, you must be so happy that Logan asked you to marry him! When are you getting married?"

"We're not," Camille answered.

Allison gasped and she clenched her fist, "HE HURT YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!"

"No, Allison. He gave me the chance to be happy forever... but I said no," she explained.

"Are you insane?"

"I-" Camille tried to say something, but Allison was in the middle of a rant.

"I haven't known Logan very long, but you talk about him _all_ the time. Trust me Camille, he's not going to deceive you. He's sweet, honest, adorable, funny, talented, trust-worthy, and so many other things. Why can't you accept that there's a guy out there who loves you so much and will stay with you forever?"

"... Can you just come get me?" Camille asked.

"No, not until you go in there and tell Logan that you made a terrible mistake and that you want to marry him," Allison told her.

_"Ugh, she's so stubborn!"_ Camille thought.

"That's not going to happen Ally. There's no way he'll take me back now. I just broke his heart," she said.

"Camille, that's the reason why I know he's perfect for you! Because he doesn't hold a grudge. You can go back in there and I know for sure he'll still marry you," Allison responded.

The brunette girl seemed more than a little hesitant.

After what seemed like a century to Allison, Camille finally agreed, "Okay, fine, I'll go talk to him!"

"Yes!" Allison cheered in victory, "You won't regret this Cammy! I'm sure of it!"

Camille walked back into the restaurant, bracing herself for the worst.

"I'm with-" Camille started to say to the hostess, but he interrupted her.

"Yes, you're the girl who broke that sweet boy's heart... I assume you're back to apologize?"

"Uh... I believe that's none of your business," she told him.

Camille noticed that Logan was still sitting at the same table and took the chance to go talk to him.

"Hey," Camille greeted.

"Hi," Logan replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry I ran out like that," she apologized.

"That really hurt me," Logan said in a small voice.

"I know... and I know I really don't deserve you after what I've done, but... if you take me back... I promise that will never happen again. Logan, you're the first guy I've ever dated who didn't turn out to be a jerk. This time, _I_ was the jerk. And I made a really huge mistake. Could you ever accept my apology?" she asked him.

Logan stayed silent for a while. It's like he was trying to analyze the situation so that he would make a decision that he wouldn't regret.

"How do I know that you won't leave me again?" Logan asked the girl.

"I... I honestly don't know how I can prove that to you. All I can ask for is your trust." Camille told him.

Logan was lost. He had taken in so much in the past hour. He really, truly loved Camille. But how did he know that she wouldn't leave him again? She really hurt him and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Uh..." Logan stalled, trying to give himself time to think about it.

"It's okay," Camille offered, "You don't have to give me answer now. I understand... you need time to think this through."

"You're the best," he replied.

"Not really, but I better get home," Camille suggested.

"Okay, do you want a ride back in the limo?" Logan asked.

Camille hesitated. Would it be awkward if she tagged along?

"... Okay," she agreed.

The entire limo-ride home was pretty quiet. When the limo pulled up into Camille's drive-way, she kissed Logan on the cheek and walked inside.

"What happened?" Allison asked, the second Camille walked in the door.

"You are so nosy!" Camille jokingly exclaimed.

"I prefer the term 'curious'. Anyway, you still haven't told me what happened!" she begged the brunette.

"I apologized and decided to give him some time to think about it," Camille explained.

"Come on Camille, you know I love detail!" Allison responded.

"That _was_ detailed," Camille told her.

"Yeah, about as detailed as a dead flower," Allison told her, which really made her stop and think.

Camille just sighed and explained everything that had happened from the time she left with Logan up until she got home.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I feel like I'm making this story drag on and on and on, so I'll try to make it more to the point. Thank you once again for all the amazing support. You guys rock! :D


	13. You Have My Heart

Hey, I'm back! Finally, I know... Anyway, I've had time to clear my head and I think it's time for a fresh start to this story. With my lack of inspiration, I realized that I really need to plan out my stories from the beginning from now on. I don't know if it's because I'm just not a very good writer (yet) or if that's just the kind of writer I am, but I'm glad I finally got that sorted. Since I'm kind of in the middle of this story, I'll just plan it out from here. I might even start over completely someday after I'm finished, because I believe that this idea could have potential to be a story I'm proud of, but that wouldn't be for a while. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

A few days passed and Logan hadn't heard anything from Camille. He had thought long and hard about the whole situation and had decided to forgive Camille and move on. He loved her too much to let her go. She was everything he ever wanted and after all they've been through, he refused to let her go.

Logan walked through the door to the coffee shop on Monday morning. He yawned; he hadn't gotten very much sleep the previous night. He had been too busy thinking about Camille. He wondered why she hadn't spoken to him since that night. Did she change her mind?

Suddenly, the subject on mind came walking through the door. She walked in, as beautiful as ever, like a shooting star lighting up the sky.

Logan smiled that half smile of his and walked over casually, "Hey."

"Hi Logan," she greeted, somewhat awkwardly.

"Did you change your mind?" Logan asked bluntly. He needed to know.

"What?" she was confused.

"Did you change your mind about wanting to marry me?" he asked a second time.

"Of course not," she replied.

"Then why haven't you contacted me at all?" he asked her.

"Well, I already told you what I wanted, so I figured I would give you some space and time to figure out what you want," she explained.

"Oh," he answered, "Well, how about we go about this with a fresh start?"

"Sure," she told him.

"Okay. So Camille, do you want to go to the beach with me on Friday night?" he asked her.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Great. I'll see you then," he commented, before walking away.

Logan smiled to himself, happily. He planned to do whatever it took to stay with Camille.

* * *

"This is peaceful," Camille stated, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked along the beach.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"The perfect place to escape," she added.

"Always."

Camille and Logan had that in common. Whenever they were feeling stressed or tense, they would always go to the beach to clear their head.

It was six in the afternoon and the sun was just starting to set. "Want to watch the sunset?" Logan asked Camille.

"I'd love to," Camille replied.

Halfway through watching the sunset, Logan got down on one knee.

"Camille, you have had the ability to make me happier than I've ever been. You are nice, sweet, caring, adorable, beautiful, intelligent, fun to be around, and... the best thing that's ever been mine. I love you. Will you do me the honor and agree to be Mrs. Camille Mitchell?" he asked her, holding out a beautiful heart diamond ring.

Camille couldn't hold back the tears escaping her eyes, nor the huge grin on her face, "Yes, of course I will!"

At hearing that, Logan's face broke out into a large smile as well. His arms wrapped around her petite body and they shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Logan," she said to him.

"I love you too, Camille," he answered, "Let's go tell everyone the news!"

"Are you sure? It's getting kind of late..."

"It's only 6:30. Come on!" he stated, playfully.

"Okay," she agreed, so they walked back to the apartment shared by the four boys.

Logan unlocked the door and walked in. Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting on the couch, intently staring at the TV screen.

Logan grabbed Camille's hand, pulled her to the middle of the living room and turned the TV off. This got the boys' attention.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Carlos whined.

"It can wait," Logan told him, "We have important news to tell you guys."

"We're engaged!" Camille squealed.

"Well, they're already finishing each other's sentences. That's a start," Kendall noticed.

Logan just smiled.

"I'm still surprised that Logan is the first one of us to get married," James commented.

"Who cares? I'm so happy for you two!" Carlos exclaimed, full of energy, as usual.

"Thanks, man," Logan stated.

"Me too," Kendall announced, "In fact, I say, we celebrate."

"Yeah," James agreed, "We should stay up all night and play video games!"

"Ooh! And ride down the swirly slide!" Carlos agreed.

Camille chuckled, "Okay, well, you boys have fun," she told them, before turning to Logan, "I better get home."

"Okay, bye sweetheart," Logan said to the brunette girl, giving her a small kiss and walking her to the door.

"Bye Camille!" Carlos exclaimed, who had already managed to go down the swirly slide and pop up behind Logan.

* * *

Well, there's _something_. After how long it took me to write this, you guys were probably expecting gold. Sorry to disappoint. The next chapter should be up fairly shortly. Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Today Was a Fairytale

Hello, everyone! Although I must have been doing _something_ right to make this story soar above all my others, I have decided to take the advice of my friend, The Writing Artist and add some more detail within my story. So please tell me if you think I improved at all. :)

Also, I am SO sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. I'm not looking forward to writing the wedding scene at all. I really have no clue what weddings are like, I've never even been to one before, so unless I do tons of research, I may have a few errors in the event.

One more thing I'd like to mention: I'm pretty sure that I never mentioned what Camille does for a living. Originally, I was going to have her be an accountant or something, but since I didn't mention it, I'll go ahead and have her be an actress, so things aren't too different.

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"Gosh! Who knew planning a wedding could be so hard?" Camille shouted, angrily flipping through the many papers that were to be read.

Logan, who had been reading the papers as well, put a comforting hand on her back.

"Calm down, Camille," he told her gently, slowing rubbing her back. "All that matters is that on September 14, you will be Mrs. Camille Mitchell and I will be Mr..." Logan paused, realizing that his name would be the same, "Logan Mitchell."

"No duh," she replied, teasing him slightly. "It's just that in order for that to happen, so much work needs to be done," she explained, her frustrations coming alive as she spoke.

"I know Camille, but it will all be worth it in the end. Together, you and I can do anything."

She sighed, looking at her boyfriend, "You're right," Camille agreed, pausing, "As usual..." The brunette girl gazed at the room they were located in. She and Logan had already moved out and rented an apartment. With Logan's singing career and Camille's acting, they could easily afford a larger place, but the two wanted to keep it simple and just felt that it wasn't necessary.

Camille had felt bad about moving out for Allison's sake. The two of them had always shared the bills and now that she wasn't there, she knew Allison wouldn't be able to afford to live there. But her best friend since high school had insisted that it was okay and that she herself could just get an apartment too.

As for Logan's friends, they were pretty upset that he was leaving as well. It just wasn't the same without him. But on that same day that Logan was packing his things (and Carlos, very annoyingly, kept taking his stuff back out, so he had to pack it again), the formerly shy buddy of theirs promised that they would always be his best friends and that he'd visit several times a week.

* * *

"Logan," Camille anxiously adjusted the blindfold that was covering her eyes, "Where are you taking me?" she asked for the fifth time since they pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey, no peaking!" he scolded her, chuckling at her enthusiasm, "and it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Enough with the surprises already!" the brunette girl exclaimed, giggling, as they walked a little further.

"Okay, you_ really_ want to know where we're at?" Logan emphasized the word 'at', as they were already standing in front of their destination.

"Yes!" Camille answered, ready to rip off her blindfold at any minute.

"Then you'll have to wait a few minutes," Logan teased his Fiancée.

"I hate you," she simply stated, with a straight face.

"Aww, I love you too," he told her, as if she had said 'I love you.'

"No, but seriously, you can take off the blindfold now," Logan finally allowed.

"Logan, I swear, if you make me wait a second longer I'll-" Camille started to threaten, before coming to a realization, "Wait... did you say I could take the blindfold off?"

"Yes," he responded, knowing what was about to come.

Camille tore the fabric off her eyes as if she couldn't breathe with it on. She immediately realized where they were and gasped in result. "Oh Logan!" the actress squealed before running at full speed, Logan following near-by, towards the entrance.

"Just two adults," Logan mentioned to the man at the booth, handing him a 20 dollar bill.

"Your total will be 52.96," he informed the pop star, giving him the change that was due.

"Logan, I can't believe you took me to a water park!" Camille exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, I just thought that you've been working so hard on the wedding that you could use a break," he explained, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Aww," Camille smiled happily. She loved that Logan cared so much about her. For once in her life, she truly felt special and loved. "I don't deserve you," she suddenly blurted out.

"Don't be silly. Of course you do," Logan told the Hollywood star. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now come on, let's go have some fun!"

"Okay," she agreed, leading the way towards a water slide.

* * *

"Oooh, can we go on this slide?" Camille asked her soon-to-be husband, feeling like a little girl again. Camille had always loved water parks and it touched her heart that Logan had remembered that about her. They had only discussed it briefly that one time when they were on a date.

"Of course," Logan notified her. "Today is your day."

Camille smiled and carefully ran around the puddles of water, over to the attraction. Logan stuck right by her side, the way she hoped it would always stay.

SPLASH! Camille laughed as she and Logan plunged into the huge pool of water. He smiled at the brunette girl. How could he have been so lucky to end up with her?

After a long day at the water park, Camille and Logan finally decided to pack their stuff and go home. As they drove home, Camille stared out the window at the rain that had come right after they left. Although she normally loved the rain, the actress was glad that it hadn't interfered with their fun day. The two of them sat there in silence. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence though. It was the peaceful kind, when you're just enjoying the company of the other, wondering how you got so lucky to be here. After all, it was no secret that the two were in love. Words couldn't even begin to describe how they felt about each other.

* * *

Several days later, after the two were back to planning the wedding, Camille, along with her two best friends, were looking for wedding dresses at the local mall.

"What about this dress?" Camille had been searching for the perfect dress for hours. So far, she hadn't been able to find it.

Allison and Jo, who had quickly gained Camille's friendship shortly after they met, gazed at the dress, deep in thought.

"No... It's too poofy," Allison commented, earning a groan from Camille. Despite her girly personality, the brunette wasn't big on shopping, let alone for an entire day.

"Okay," she grumpily replied, grabbing another dress they had picked out. Once she put it on, this one proved to be much smoother than the other one. It wasn't your ordinary wedding dress, but Camille was anything_ but_ normal. She glamorously walked out of the dressing room to retrieve some opinions on it.

"So... what do you think?" Camille asked, posing and looking a little more enthusiastic than before.

The two girls' eyes widened at the sight of the dress.

"Oh my gosh, Camille," Allison beamed, "You look gorgeous!"

"You think?" Camille asked, a little unsure.

"Of course!" Jo eagerly agreed, "You look like a model from a magazine!"

"Wow, thanks!" Camille replied, blissfully, slyly admiring the definite purchase.

The dress she wore was long and silky, the white fabric hanging loosely against her skin. It hung over her by the straps on her shoulders and ended at her ankles. It was simple, yet stunning, just what Camille had wanted.

Glad to get their little shopping trip out of the way, Camille cheerfully paid for the dress as the three girls made their way out of the store. This was going to be the perfect wedding, as far as she was concerned.

* * *

Okay, I realize this was kind of a filler, but I promise, the next chapter will be better. I just needed to pass some time, before I go straight to the wedding. Anyway, thanks for reading and hanging in there while I take forever to update. :) You guys are awesome and I appreciate the ongoing support!


	15. He Who is the Best Man

Once again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I should have just wrote this when I was still on summer break, because ever since I started school, I've been so busy! But that's no excuse, so I apologize and hope you forgive me. I don't know how this chapter even came to me. I didn't even have inspiration with this chapter. I just had a few ideas and put them into words. Under the circumstances, however, I feel this chapter came out pretty decent. So I hope you enjoy (if you haven't given up on me)!

Also, I used the song "Falling In Love" as one of the songs on the playlist below. I know that song hasn't been released yet, but it just sounds like a good song to be at the wedding. And, before you read the part where they are discussing hockey teams, you should know that I don't really know anything about hockey. I just found those teams on google, so I just guessed on who would like each team.

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

With the timespan of three weeks and some more help from their wedding planner, Logan and Camille were able to figure out where the wedding would be held, what flavor the cake would be (chocolate with strawberry frosting, since Camille couldn't stand to be anything but out-of-the-ordinary), what the wedding invitations would look like, and most everything else that was to be decided upon.

"So, just to be clear, you want blue and purple roses in your bouquet and you want this playlist to be playing during the greeting of the wedding?" Lucy Garnet, their wedding planner clarified, referring to the playlist that Camille had provided. It included the songs Nothing Even Matters, Falling In Love (All Over Again), and Mine by Taylor Swift.

"That would be correct," Camille responded.

"Okay, well, a couple more decisions and you two will be on your way to an amazing wedding," she responded, smiling at the couple, "I think that will be it for today. How does next Wednesday sound for our next meeting? By then, you can decide who will be your best man and we will still have a week before the wedding occurs."

"That sounds perfect," Logan's finance replied, standing up. "Come on Logan, let's go."

Logan stood up next to Camille and they made their exit outside. The walk to the car was silent.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked, concerned as they got into Logan's car.

"I still haven't chosen my best man," Logan replied, turning on the ignition.

"Who do you want to choose?" Camille asked, looking over at him.

"Well, I think Kendall would be best for the position. But I don't want to hurt Carlos or James. We're all best friends," Logan answered, looking in his rear view mirror to back out of the parking space.

"Exactly. You're all best friends. No matter who you choose, the others will understand. Because you guys are so close," Camille told him, reassuringly. Logan nodded hesitantly and there was a brief moment of silence.

"But what if they take it personally?" Logan asked her, afraid of the possibility.

"What if they don't? Logan, you're going to have to pick someone," the brunette reminded him.

"You're right," he paused, "But what if-"

"Logan!" Camille exclaimed, frustrated that Logan was being so negative. "Stop over-analyzing this! If you think Kendall should be your best man, then make that decision and stick with it. And if you think James or Carlos would be a better best man, then choose one of them. But stop worrying about something that hasn't happened yet."

"Okay," Logan mumbled in response. Camille didn't believe that he really stopped thinking about it, but she decided to just let it go.

After Logan dropped Camille off at their place, he drove over to the Palm Woods to break the news to his friends. When he got out of the car, he walked as slowly as possible to the front entrance, trying to increase the amount of time before he had to tell James and Carlos that he didn't want them to be his best man. As he entered the lobby, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his friends weren't hanging around in there. Logan glanced outside and noticed that they weren't by the pool either. He guessed that probably meant they were in the crib. After making a quick decision, he chose to go up the stairs, because it would give him more time to think over what he was going to say. Not too long later, he was standing in front of his former apartment, debating whether to knock or not. He paced back and forth for a couple minutes, before just decided to knock and get it over with. When the door opened, Logan found Katie standing there.

"Hey... are Kendall, Carlos and James here?" Logan asked, his voice becoming high-pitched towards the end of the sentence.

"No, they went to the store to get a few things," she replied, with a somewhat apologetic look.

"Oh, okay. Well, then I guess I'll leave..." Logan answered, before realizing that he had something to discuss with his best friend's little sister, "Actually..."

* * *

"No!" Katie exclaimed in response to Logan's question. They were now standing in the living room, where Logan and his friends used to hang out all the time.

"Come on, Katie, please!" Logan begged, "It will just be for one day!"

"Forget it Logan, I am not going to be the flower girl at your wedding!" she replied, sitting down on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Don't think of it as being a flower girl. Think of it as being a star on the red carpet... only this carpet will be white..." Logan tried to compromise.

"That doesn't change my mind," she told him.

Logan sighed. He knew Katie wouldn't be on board with the idea of walking down the aisle throwing rose petals on the ground in a dress, but he needed her to do it. "Please, for me?" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Katie smiled and answered, "You're such a dork." She waited for a moment, before laughing and saying, "You're the only one I'd do this for. Okay fine, I'll be the flower girl at your wedding."

"Yay!" Logan exclaimed. "Thanks Katie. You are going to be beautiful! I promise it will be over before you even-"

Suddenly the door behind the two flew open to reveal the other three members of Big Time Rush. At the sound, Logan immediately tensed up.

"Logie!" Carlos burst out when he saw his friend. He quickly shoved the grocery bags he was carrying into Kendall's arms, before running over to Logan.

"Hey buddy!" James also shouted, repeating the same procedure Carlos had just performed.

Logan offered a small smile to the two boys and responded, "Hey guys."

From behind them, they heard Kendall say, "Guys! A little help here!" His voice was muffled from the mountain of bags that were now in his arms.

"Oh, right," James and Carlos remembered, taking a step away to help their friend. Even Logan came over to give Kendall a hand.

"So Logan," Kendall asked as the four boys put stuff away in the cabinets, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, um, I'll tell you guys when we finish putting the groceries away," Logan stalled.

"Oh, okay. So how about that hockey game last night?" Kendall asked, sensing that Logan wasn't ready to discuss whatever was on his mind.

"I know! It was insane!" James responded. "I can't believe the Florida Panthers beat the New York Rangers!"

"Dude, are you serious?" Carlos asked James incredulously, nearly dropping the apples he was carrying. "The Panthers are way better than the Rangers!"

"That may be true, but they are nowhere near as good as the Minnesota Wild," Logan countered.

"True that," Kendall replied, handing the waffles to James who put them in the freezer.

Their hockey talk went on for a while until the four boys were finished putting everything away. Logan was actually enjoying himself. "Maybe this won't be so bad," he thought, remembering what good friends the four of them were. Turning of the light in the kitchen, they all entered the living room, still laughing about their previous conversation.

"So, what did you want to tell us, Logan," Carlos asked, once they all sat down.

"Oh... right," he answered. "Well..." Logan took a pause, trying to think of what to say. His rehearsals went down the drain as he couldn't even remember what he had planned on saying.

"Okay, so I'm getting married in two weeks, as you guys know, and I have to choose a best man." He could tell that all three of them were waiting in anticipation. Obviously, they all thought Logan chose themselves.

"So, who is it?" Carlos asked, excitedly, barely giving Logan a chance to continue.

"First you guys have to promise that you won't be hurt by who I pick. You guys are all my best friends and in a strictly friendship way, I love each of you the same," Logan announced to the group, his hands still shaking from the pressure they seemed to be putting on him to choose.

"Yeah, yeah, we promise," they all told him quickly in various forms.

"Okay, I thought long and hard about this and I want..." Logan started to proclaim. The three boys waited impatiently. Carlos was smiling, because he was sure that Logan would pick him. "...Kendall to be my best man."

Upon hearing the disclosure, Carlos' smile immediately faded.

"What?" James exclaimed, standing up, "How could you pick Kendall over me? I would have been a way better best man!"

Logan sighed, "James, you don't even know what a best man does."

James tried to think of a comeback, but ended up lamely replying, "So?"

"So, I just think-" Before Logan could finish his sentence, Carlos stood up and ran out the door.

To Be Continued...


	16. Mending Broken Hearts

Okay, I know I say this every time, but I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. Actually, I thought it had been longer than it really was, which is saying a lot since it's been _months_. School was just eating away all my time and besides that, I kind of got out of the writing mode. But the new episode of Big Time Rush, "Big Time Returns", inspired me to continue the story. **SPOILER ALERT**: I'm so happy Logan and Camille are back together. :) After all this time of wanting them to be back together, it happened in one episode that I wasn't expecting. I mean, did it even come up in the promo at all? I don't think so. Anyway, here's the story, and a recap.

* * *

Previously on 'For the First Time'…

_"Okay, I thought long and hard about this and I want..." Logan started to proclaim. The three boys waited impatiently. Carlos was smiling, because he was sure that Logan would pick him. "...Kendall to be my best man."_

_Upon hearing the disclosure, Carlos' smile immediately faded._

_"What?" James exclaimed, standing up, "How could you pick Kendall over me? I would have been a way better best man!"_

_Logan sighed, "James, you don't even know what a best man does."_

_James tried to think of a comeback, but ended up lamely replying, "So?"_

_"So, I just think-" Before Logan could finish his sentence, Carlos stood up and ran out the door._

And now…

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Logan quickly exchanged glances with Kendall and James, before running after his helmet-wearing best friend. He sprinted out the door of the apartment, deciding to go to the right. Down the stairs (because the stairs are quicker) and through the double doors leading to the pool, Logan easily found Carlos, who was facing away from him on the lounge chair furthest from the door.

Logan took a seat next to him and was grateful when he didn't walk away. "Carlos, can we talk?"

"What, do you want to tell me that Kendall is a better friend than me?" he replied, without meeting Logan's eyes.

"Carlos, you _know_ that you are all equally my best friends."

Carlos took a deep breath, finally looking at Logan, "Yeah, but how could you pick Kendall over _me_? We're like brothers! Remember all the good times we've had? You know, the good luck patrol, that time we were trying to catch the ghost, when we helped that old lady cross the street and she ended up threatening to call the cops on us?"

Logan cringed at the last part, remembering the memory of the old lady. That was _not_ a pleasant experience. "Well, you see," Logan struggled to come up with the right words, "I just think Kendall's more… reliable than you."

"Oh, so you think I'm not reliable?" Carlos accused.

"No, of course not! I… well, yeah, kind of," he worriedly glanced at Carlos, who was staring at him with big eyes. "Well come on, you have to admit, you can be a little irresponsible sometimes. Like, that time when we had that big project due and you said you would finish it at home, but you ended up getting distracted by the ice-cream truck and totally forgot about the project?"

"Yeah… you really shouldn't have trusted me to finish that…" Carlos softened slightly.

"Look, the point is, you, Kendall, and James are all my best friends. But I look to each of you for different things. When I need to talk seriously to someone, I go to Kendall. When I need help with my hair, I go to James. And when I need someone to cheer me up, I always go to _you_. We all have unique characteristics, that help each other with certain issues. You know what I mean?"

Carlos looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before smiling, "Yeah, when I used to need help with my math homework, I always went to you for help."

The two boys chuckled and Logan was happy to see his friend in a better mood.

"So, are we friends again?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we always were," Carlos replied, starting up the secret handshake they had made one boring summer day when Kendall and James were on vacation with their families.

* * *

Okay, I know what you're thinking: "That was it?" Well, I was thinking of going right to the wedding next and I thought it deserved it's own chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
